The Ugly Duckling
by Tenshi1225
Summary: This story is about a high school life and how an ugly girl who was not wanted anywhere even though she wanted to be left alone her name is Kyoko Mogami but all of the sudden a handsome teacher came to the picture can he change her...Please excuse my grammar and spelling I'm not good at summary. FIX CHAPTER 3.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry I delete the other again it's so frustating I couldn't figure out what to write next. So this time I wrote a story that I can surely finish. Please forgive me and this time this fanfiction story will be about a high school life so I hope you read it.

Teacher:

Kuon Hizuri- 20 year old

Yukihito Yashiro- About 26 year old

Shoko Aki-About 24 year old

Kijima Hidehito- 22 year old

Takarada Lory- Age unknown is Principal of the school

Sebastion- Age unknown

Student:

Kyoko Mogami- 16 year old

Fuwa Shotaro- 17 year old

Kanae Kotonami- 16 year old

Nanokura Mimori-16 year old

Erika Koenji- 17 year old

Momose Itsumi- 18 year old

These are the main character of the story the other character will eventually show up very soon.


	2. Chapter 1: New Teacher, New Problem

_ The Ugly Duckling_

A/N: Alright this story is about a girl who has a horrible high school life and trying fend herself but what if someone else jumps into the picture. Well read entire chapter if you want to hear the rest.

**_Chapter 1: New Teacher, New Problem_**

_Have you ever heard the story of the 'Ugly Duckling.' A little duckling was sad because he was different among the other. The other little duckling kept bullying him and teasing him. Nobody wanted the ugly duckling around, so he ran away to find a place where he truly belong. Deep in the forest he found a cottage in which there lived an old woman, a hen, and a cat. He lived with them for some times but he was unhappy there and left. When winter set in the ugly duckling almost freeze to death. Can the little ugly duckling find a home where he truly belong? Can he find a true friend not caring about his look, but his heart, can the ugly duckling really change..._

* * *

It was a nice sunny day little kids messing around with their friend, housewife gossiping, and high school or middle school student are meeting up with their friends to walk to school. Everyone was enjoying their day, well almost everyone.

A teenage girl with long black messy hair was walking to school on her usual pathway. On her way she kept hearing some of the female student gossiping about her, but she didn't care or pay attention to and just keep on walking.

Every student in her school try to keep a clear distance from her not because of her personalities, but also her looks everyday she would wear the same old-fashioned school uniform, her long messy hair and round thick glasses make her look geeky. All the student thought she was weird because she didn't have any friend she always alone.

Half the school tend to tease her about her looks or bully her around school. Though all she wish was to be alone.

"Ne, have you heard about the new teacher."

"Mhm, I heard and everyone say that he's extremely hot.

"I wonder if were going to have him in our class."

"Let's hope so, ah."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't look now, but apparently Mogami is coming."

"Better be careful not to get close to her or else you will catch her ugliness." The girls started to laugh, but Kyoko just kept on walking ignoring the rude comments.

Kyoko made her way her locker when she opened it a huge load of trash came out. She sigh since she already got used to these kinds of treatment when she was little. She didn't care about the way she looked although she was trying her best not attract attention to herself.

She already knew that she was ugly from the start ever since elementary school that time when Kyoko mother abandon her and she had to live with her childhood friend Fuwa Sho. By the time she got older Kyoko decided to take care of herself at the age of 15 she didn't want be a nuisance to them any longer.( And to stay away from Sho when she overheard his conversation between him and Mimori a.k.a Pochii.)

She manage to get an apartment with the money she worked for during the years. Though she would mostly need to skip school to work so she can pay the rent luckily she can make up all the work and manage to pass the exam. Even though part time jobs were forbidden she secretly go to work since nobody pay attention to her.

Kyoko she took her seat that was by the corner of the class and stared at the window. The other student walk into class greeting other and taking their seat while happily chatting with their friend.

The school bell then rang and a couple of student came running in before the teacher arrived. All the student were on their seat continuing with their conversation when the sliding door opened, grabbing entire classroom attention even Kyoko. Two figured came into the classroom.

The principal Takadara Lory walked in with a crazy costume on, then another figured walked in a man who was taller than Lory, blond hair that glistened over the sunlight, and deep blue-greenish eyes that sparkled.

"Everyone since your home room teacher moved away, allow me to present your new home room teacher Kuon Hizuri he's a foreigner."

"I'm Kuon Hizuri, yoroshiku onegai." Kuon bowed.

The girls were muttering and whispering about the new teacher while the guys groan saying there were enough pretty boys around the school.

Class has begun Kuon decided to started teaching english the female student were drooling over Kuon with heart shape eyes except for Kyoko. She was not listening a word the teacher is saying she already know how to read and speak english, she was also the only student in the whole school with the highest score for every subject.

Kuon was reading on about a classic story, he look around to call one of the student when he spotted a girl with poor clothing and tangled hair that was close by the window. He look at the attendances sheet decided wanted to call on her.

"Ms. Mogami."

Kyoko turn her attention the new teacher. "Hai."

"Could you read at the very top on page 159, please."

"Hai, Sensei."

She began to read the entire page until the blond teacher stopped her. " Thank you very much, Ms. Mogami."

Ms. Mogami, Kuon was impressed on how a student can speak English so fluently especially when she read it like a pro. He went on with the class with no trouble rest of the day beside the screaming fans.

After school Kuon went to a meeting, as time pass the meeting was over before he knew it. Kuon went into his classroom to do some paperwork he didn't want to go to the office since there were a few people doing some phone call or paperwork. Half the staff were walking around getting everything ready for the next day, half going home.

When he enter the classroom someone else was in the room and he immediately recognize the small figure.

"Ms. Mogami, what are you doing in class at this hour?"

Kyoko jumped and she look up to see her teacher leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry I'll leave right away."

"No wait I actually need to have a word with you." Kuon stopped her.

"Ok, but I need to hurry I have work."

"Don't worry it won't take long I wanted to know where you learn to speak english so fluently since you really suprise me."

Kyoko cringed she didn't want to bring up all the memory when she was working at the Inn apparently the Fuwas train her so she was to become the spoiled jerk Sho wife. To do all that she had to learn to speak english to understand all the foreigner.

Kuon kept a close eye on her she was quiet at the moment then she responded."There's no need for you to know, Sensei."

Kuon was shock by her answer many girls would tell straight away but this was a first time he was ever someone decline.

"Alright , I wont ask any further I just wanted to know."

"Looking up on a student personal life doesn't concern you." Kyoko said quickly getting out of the classroom to go to her job.

Kuon watch her retreating form leave the room. 'Kyoko Mogami a very interesting person though very bad on the looks department.' Kuon walked to his desk and started the paperwork. 'Kyoko'

_"Corn,_" Kuon stop writing when he saw a suddenly saw a little girl with two black pigtail with a pair of warm amber eyes that traumaticing_.'Who was that? I feel like I know her but I can't seem to remember? Maybe I'm just tired._

* * *

A week has pass and Kuon kept dreaming about the little girl though he couldn't figure out who she was but she seem familiar to him.

Kuon arrived at class and took attendance seeing everyone was present he asked a few question and called on couple student to answer, though his eyes kept landing on Kyoko he wasn't sure if she was paying attention due to the heavy glasses.

The lunch bell rang every student reposition their desk and started getting out their lunch while a couple of student left to class to buy lunch. Kuon made his way to the door his fan came at him asking him question.

"Ne, Sensei what is your type of girl?"

"Sensei, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sensei what is your phone number?"

"Sensei, I love you."

"Please date me Sensei."

"Marry me Sensei."

Kuon was getting a headache he hadn't even step out of the classroom and know he was engulf by crazy fans. Even though he was surrounded he didn't miss seeing Kyoko speed walking out with her head down. In the hallway he saw a group of tough looking student heading in her direction, 'Could she be running away from them I better check this out.'

"Excuse me I'm in a hurry so can you please let me through." Kuon force his way through it took some time he was finally out of the crowd. Making the girls whined and call out to him, but he was long gone.  
He saw the group of girls go into a empty corridor and speed up his pace. unfortunately he lost the girls, when heard someone screaming he followed the voice until it louder and louder. He stop at his track as he spotted the group surrounding Kyoko who lying on the floor clutching her legs that were bruised and her cheek that has huge red mark . One of the girl has steel bat with her while the other kept yelling at her.

"I'm going to say this again what did you do to catch the teacher attention I mean he pick the ugliest in the class when everyone was trying to get him to look at us."

"I-I d-didn't do anything." Kyoko stammered with a weak .

"YOU LIAR."

The girl raise the bat up to hit Kyoko. Kuon took into action he reach them in second and was fast enough to grab the steel bat before it hit Kyoko.

"Excactly what are you doing." Kuon said in a menacing tone.

"S-sensei we were j-just-." She was cut off by Kuon yelling.

"I want everyone in the office KNOW! Me and the principal will decide your punishment." The girls were frighten by Kuon outburst and ran away crying.

Kuon sigh and turn to Kyoko who was looking down on her lap. "Are you ok?"

He crouch down to her level to see she was if she had any other injury. "Why don't we go to the infirmary and have that leg check." Kuon hand was about to reach her but Kyoko slapped it away.

"No, I don't need your help or your pity," Kyoko spat. "It's because of you I being target so please leave me alone." Kuon was suprise by her words but Kuon wasn't the type to let the weak or the hurt alone so he decided to do the next that came into his mind.

"Lets forget about that and get you to the nurse you need to have it checked before it get worse," Kuon sternly said. "And also is it wrong for a person to help the hurt." Kuon swoop her up in his arm before she could even reply and started walk toward the infirmary.

Kyoko let out a yelp when Kuon suddenly carried her as if she weigh nothing. "H-hold it put me down I can walk on own." Kyoko pounded his chest.  
"What are you talking you can hardly even walk on your own and also is this anyway to respect a teacher."

Kyoko stopped struggling and let Kuon carry her to the infirmary. As soon as they arrive the nurse was nowhere to be found so he sat her down on the bed.  
"Look like she absence at the moment so I'm going to wrap it up for you."

Kyoko didn't replied just nodded Kuon went through the cabinet until he found what he was looking for bandage and a bottle of peroxide. Kuon bent down to take of her sock and shoe but Kyoko stopped him.

"I can do this part by myself so you better go back to class and resume your class." Kuon was about to protest. _Ding ding-dong._

_ "Can please report to the principal office immediately."_

Kuon mentally cursed because of the bad timing while Kyoko sigh in relief since he got to leave. Kuon turn to Kyoko."I am not done with you yet." Was what he said and left the infirmary.

Kyoko flopped down on the bed she was lucky the teacher didn't take off her shoes and sock or else he would have seen all the bruises that develop on her leg. She soon drifted to sleep tired from all the activity today.

* * *

A/N: That's all for today folks and I hope to hear your review very soon. In a couple of weeks I'm going to put the next chapter;)


	3. Rumors

A/N: AWESOME school is over. Hey there Fanfiction reader I hope your excited that school is over so because I get to write stories without interruption. Anyway I see some of you are wondering why Kuon can't fully remember Kyoko well stay tune and find out. By a way I also put in a new character I forgot to put her name and guess what she's the villain.

**_Chapter 2: Rumors_**

* * *

**_In school: 8:32 A.M. Walking to class_**

Kyoko was walking in the hallway she felt eyes boring through her though she couldn't understand why. She pick up her pace and hurried to class ignoring the stares. Passing a group that was planning an attack on her.

"Can you believe it she actually does 'that'?"

"I wonder what type pick her at night."

"Maybe someone who's blind or ugly enough for her." The whole group laughed.

"That right oh and hear this she even stalked our Sho-chan?"

"What that unbelievable she tried to get the most coolest guy in school."

"She definitely going to pay there no she's her dirty hand on _our_ Sho-chan."

All the girls nodded in agreement. "But I can't believe she even try to get _our _Kuon even though he for everybody, who does she think she is."

"Why don't we give her what she wants." A beautiful girl with black hair girl cut into the conversation.

"What do you mean Masaru-chan?" One of the girls asked.

"I mean why don't we get her after school she won't be escape from us that easily," Masaru said. "I know people who would be able to help if she resist." She added.

"I dunno," She mumbled. "I feel kinda mean."

"Don't be such a baby." Masaru complained. "Were not gonna do much just were only just trying to give her a warning, not to mess around with other men."

"If you put it that way if course we'll help out."

Masaru triumphantly, her plan was going well. After all she had to get rid of Kyoko since she was a nuisance to her plans; seducing the teacher into dating her and she can do what her heart desire. She was also tired to hear rumors about Kyoko, know they were planning their attack and of course, Kyoko doesn't suspect a thing.

(A/N: Heres the new evil character I was saying. Masaru Makoto: Age 17; Masaru family is rich and her family smother her with gift and let her do whatever she wants. She is also known as the popular and beautiful girl in school/model career, if people mess with her they be in grave danger. Hate to mess with a girl who has all the power.)

* * *

**_Homeroom class: 8:36_**

Kyoko couldn't understand the situation she's in just as she steps into the class, entire class turn silent and focus their eyes on Kyoko, instead of ignoring her and resuming with their conversation. Kyoko took her seat but she can still feel everyone eyes boring through her.

Then, the intercom came on. "Can Kyoko Mogami and please report to the principal office immediately."

After the intercom was over, the class then began talking while taking a few glances at her as she left the room. Kyoko was nervous as she made her way to the principal office. She came up to the secretary and told her name.

"You can go in."

Kyoko polite bow her head. She approached the door a little hesitant to go inside, she was about to put her hand on the handle, but the door flew open by itself.

The one who open the door was none other than the vice principal or servant or whoever he was. Nobody knows the vice principal real name or where he came from though they only knew that he was loyal to Lory since, Lory not only he's a principal of LME school of performances, he's also president of LME.

"Please come in Ms. Mogami-san." The unknown vice pricipal gesture her inside.

As soon as she came in their were loud music, streamer flying out of nowhere and female dancer in red flamingo dresses dancing around Kyoko.

"Ohh, welcome Mogami-san, come let's dance our heart out."

"N-no thank you but is there a reason why I'm called here." Kyoko said adjusting her thick glasses.

Lory looked at her confused by her question."Huh, it seem you haven't heard all the commotion around the school."

"What commotion?"

"Shachou can you stop playing around and tell us the reason were here." Kuon interrupted with an annoyed tone. Kuon was already used to Lory weird hobby; every day dressing up in different costume and setting up his office or other site to go along with his theme.

Lory sigh."Fine party popper we'll start the meeting."

Lory walked behind his desk and sat in the chair. He bent forward and clasp his hand together looking serious.

"The reason I called you is because there have been some rumors going around my school and it involves you two."

"How is it related to us?"

"Apparently a couple of girls from your fan clubs saw you carrying Ms. Mogami, now tell me was that true."

"True I was carrying Ms. Mogami but that was because she got hurt from a group that was bullying her she was being a little stubborn so I had to carry her to the infirmary."

"Is that true Ms. Mogami -san." Lory grey eyes were focus on her.

"Hai."

"Have these bullying been going on recently."

Kyoko wasn't hesitant to answer."Hai," Kyoko answer truthfully, "but they usually do minor things but I never been beaten up before." That was a lie she been beaten up countless of time in or out of school but she couldn't say it so she act it out.

Lory kept his eyes on Kyoko then sigh. "If it happen to you next time then make sure to inform any of the teacher we don't want anymore commotion around the school."

"Hai."  
"Then you two may be dismiss, you may go back to your regular classes."

The student and the teacher rose bow but Kyoko bow was more deeply. As soon as the two silent man spoke. "I see you 're enjoying this."

Lory grinned and look at his silent servant."Oh, you can tell."

He didn't respond, he simply nodded. Lory decided to break the silence. "Though I got to say her apperance is pretty bad," Lory said. "But there something about her that interest me. Her manner is one thing, but the way she acted out as though she hasn't been bullied but I could see through it." Lory smirked. "She is a rough diamond."

* * *

**_Homeroom: 4:28 P.M. Almost end of school_**

_'Please Kami-sama help meeee.'_

Kyoko was praying to the heavens to let her be out of her misery or out of the class and teacher sight. The bell rang and Kyoko was about to make a run for it, but the heavens didn't answer her prayer.  
"Ms. Mogami, can you please stay behind after class I need to have a word with you."

Kyoko was about to declined but the blond teacher gave her one of his terrifying gentleman smiled that almost gave her a heart attack and making half the class scream. The rest of the student left not right after giving Kyoko a cold glare.

"What's your reason for calling me Sensei."

"I would like to have a parent/ teacher confress with your parents to discuss about the bully incident, the principal forgot to inform you about it."

Kyoko thick glasses shimmer bright she was hesitant to tell the teacher . "I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Why would it be impossible?" Kuon looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm only doing it for you own good yet you oppose my offer."

"Why do you care, you don't even know me yet your still being nice to me." Kyoko mumbled.

"It's natural for a teacher to worry about his student seeing their in a very bad situation."

"Then worry about some other student," Kyoko yelled. "You don't have to worry about me beside no care about me and it's been like that ever since."

Kyoko quickly pull the door open and run across the hallway. Kuon watched her run. 'Exactly what are you trying to hide Mogami-san.'

* * *

Kyoko ran outside tears forming at the end of her eye, nobody saw it due that her glasses were in the way. She also had to hurry and make to work or else her boss will cut down on her payment. She needed the money so she wouldn't kick out of the apartment and she didn't want that she could find a cheap hotel to stay in. Although finding a new place to live would take her days to find the perfect place to rent.

She made on time but her boss still cut down on her payment, Kyoko kept working on through the night until it was time for closing time. Kyoko sighed as a puff of air came and the wind pick up. She shivered and rub her shoulder for warmth. 'It's getting colder I better get back home, before I catch a cold.' Unknown that a figure was following her along the way to work. Sebastian crept out of the shadow and watch Kyoko walked home and he went back into the shadow to report to his master.

Kyoko walk along her regular path. When a dark figured cross her , she yelped in surprise, then their were other figure surrounding her. One of them push her to the ground, her object scattered around the concrete floor.

"W-who are you and what d-do you want." Kyoko exclaimed.

"Shut up." The one that pushed her, kicked her in the stomach.

Kyoko clutch her stomach in pain, but she didn't failed to notice it was a female voice. "Were only here to stop you from going around at night to sleep with men, you ugly bitch."

"That right and you had the nerves to try to persuade _our_ into sleeping with you, so disgusting."

"And were here to make sure you ever regret to ever get your filthy hand on our Kuon." One of the girls crack her knuckle.

The girls laughed like maniac as they surrounded Kyoko. Then, the next thing she knew she beaten around by the girls until a hard cold metal object hit from behind. Before she lost conscious she could hear the girls panicking because they went a little overboard.

By the time she woke up the girls were nowhere around Kyoko notice the blood on her forehead, she wince once she touch it, her body felt sore inspecting her body she notice she had more bruises than before, and that her glasses were broken due to the attack. She had to hurry home she didn't know how long she been unconscious, but she needed to get out of the cold.

* * *

A/N: Alright that all for today by the way you guys better check the previous chapter I made a few minor adjustment. Also reader I would like you to decide what would happen to Kyoko for the next chapter, I made a list so you can decide what happen.

1. Kyoko stays home the next day due to her injury and the teacher came for a visit .

2. Kyoko still goes to school but the bullying only gotten worse and so Kyoko made a new character that help her stand up to herself.

3. Kyoko couldn't pay the rent and was kick out in the rain but a certain someone pick her up from the streets and carry her back home.

Please send your reply.


	4. Here comes Mio

**A/N: W~elcome back lady and gentleman as you know the reader get to pick on any option that interest them and send in their votes, though be aware some of the reader mixed a couple of the option together that aren't half bad. Anyway here are the result:**

**1. 3**

**2. 7**

**3. 4**

**Combination**

**1 and 2 : 2**

**1 and 3: 1**

**2 and 3: 1**

**All: 1**

**And the winner is #2 seem the reader like to see Kyoko stand up for herself and find out who our character gonna be either Natsu or Mio. And also some have asked why hasn't save Kyoko of course he went back to report to Lory about Kyoko having a job even though they forbid it in school try to check chapter 1 again. By the way Sebastian isn't a stalker he wont follow her all the way home. Also there gonna be a surprise guest. Muhahaha!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Here comes Mio**_

By the time arrived to her apartment complex she notice that it was about 1 o'clock._ 'I been unconscious for 3 hours this is not good._' Kyoko sigh and she got out her keys and open the door. '_I better take a hot_ _shower and then disinfect my wound.'_ She slip off her shoes and replace them with slipper. She walked into her room to retrieve a pair of pajama and then went into the bathroom. She took of her torn school uniform and threw it away.

When the abused girl notice her broken glasses she wanted to replace them with another pair. Sadly, she didn't have anymore thick glasses to cover her eye which mean she have to go to school without it.

She enter the shower and stayed for a while. When she got out she promptly got dressed in her pajama and set the alarm earlier than she usually wake up, she lay on the bed and went to sleep. Even if was a few hours of sleep Kyoko didn't care, she work in a Ryokan before and it took a lot of energy getting the job done.

The alarm clock rang Kyoko lazily reach for the annoying device and shut it off. Kyoko got out of the covers, she swung her feet the edge of bed and stood up. she suddenly felt light-headed almost tripping herself but she push it aside and began getting dress for school with her spare uniform; A simple gray sweater that almost cover her hand, long skirt reaching her knee along with the long stocking.  
After she got dressed she cook up a light breakfast Kyoko didn't have enough food to satisfy her stomach but it will do.

The raven hair girl finish her meal, she went off to school. As she went on her regular path she didn't notice the surprise expression on the student. The students were shocked to see Kyoko looking healthy well if you don't include her appearance.

A couple who were finish with their date overheard a group of student panicking saying they were over the line and they could have kill her along with the ugliest girl in school name mention. The rumor kept going on passing to one person to another, then to the entire school (except the teacher because they haven't heard it yet.) Many student stop at their track and kept watching Kyoko walk into school. Even the most popular woman in school saw Kyoko walking perfectly safe and unharmed. Masaru click her tongue and try to conger on a plan to make sure Kyoko wasn't in her way of stealing the hottest teacher in school: Hizuri Kuon.

**_Hallways_**

Kyoko walk through an empty corridor where not many student pass by. Though she loved it if it mean to be away from the bullying, teasing, harassment and forget about the rumors student made up. As she went up the stairs she kept pondering about the attack yesterday she didn't pay attention to her surrounding and accidentally bump into a bigger and taller figure.

THUD!

Kyoko felt herself fall she squeeze her eyes shut and waited for the impact but a hand reach out and wrap around her small waist, bringing her to a broad chest."M-my bad, I didn't see you there I didn't th-." The tall figure stop talking when he take a good look of Kyoko. She did the same and beside the blurry vision of her black locks she was able to see her savior and she recognize that voice anywhere, the person who saved her from a nasty fall was Shotaro. The one who broke her heart and made her the way she was today.

"Kyoko." he was out of her trance and push Sho to make a run for it but a Sho manage to grasp her hand pull her back. "Exactly where do you think you're going." Sho snarled. (A/N: Opps forgot to write the full story because I got too lazy. Gomenazai) Kyoko attempted to break free of his grasp but he grip her wrist tighter. "Where have you been I been trying to find you around this school when you ran away only leaving a note." Here the story when Kyoko earn enough money to rent a place and manage to get a job. She immediately pack all the necessity she needed, wrote a note saying her goodbye and saying that she was still attending school. But as soon as Kyoko spotted Sho from a mile she would hide to the nearest object or hiding spot around because he was the reason she ran away and she didn't want to face him. Sho place his hand on Kyoko shoulder and shook her. "Did you know I been searching for you everywhere I even went to classroom to find you but every time I arrive you always disappear." He yelled.

"I-I was." Kyoko was speechless, she didn't know Sho was desperately searching for her.

"Seriously my parent were about to kill me when you ran away, they even threatened to kick me out of the house if I don't find you and bring you back." Kyoko felt like she was push-off a cliff."On top of that I was kept hearing weird humor about you sleeping with men. But I knew that was impossible your too ugly and scared to do it to anyone."

Know he cross the line, Kyoko push Sho with all her strength. Sho felt a huge force push him back and he landed on his butt, he look at the petite form that was sending out a huge black aura, sending chills to his spine. Behind the messy black bangs he finally saw Kyoko eyes, he haven't seen in years. As he was mesmerize by her eyes he didn't focus on what she was saying, until she stomps away.

**_Homeroom_**

Kyoko walk into class and everyone turn their attention to Kyoko as she walk to her seat. 'De ja vu.' By the time she sat on her desk. Everyone got out of their seat and headed toward Kyoko desk.

"Ne, why are you here?"

"I attend this school. Is there a problem?" Kyoko said while shaking. Fearing that she was going to get beat up again.

They were quiet for a moment until a student came in. "Is Kyoko Mogami here? I would like to have a word with her."

The student surrounding Kyoko clear a path to present for Masaru. They all gaped when they saw the most popular girl in school calling for the ugliest girl in school.

Kyoko saw Masaru by the door, promptly getting up she walk to the door. Masaru was trying to talk to her face to face but Kyoko bangs were covering her eyes. 'Is she really that ugly to cover her eyes?'

"During lunch period can you come to the P.E field I would like to have a word with you."

"Uhm, okay."

Masaru walk away from Kyoko with smirk upon her face. Kyoko could hear soft murmuring on the background. She had a bad feeling about meeting up with Masaru she could feel it in her gut. But it could have been her imagination. Since Masaru hasn't even once bully or tease her , she seen her around school campus before, which she was grateful for.

In couple of minute the bell rang, and all the girl started drooling over the blond teacher that came in. Kuon clear his throat, "Okay class I have very important news." He announced. " In a couple of week were about to begin our exam so you better study hard."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh." Everyone whined not wanting to take an exam. Kuon proceeded teaching a basic method that will appear on the test, none of them understood what it mean. Kyoko didn't have to worry, she been studying ahead of time she could even pass a college exam without fail.

Time has pass by in a hurry. The lunch period started as students began leaving the room to meet up with their companions to eat lunch with bento in their hand or to buy lunch at the school cafeteria. Others in class rearrange their desk to talk with their friends.

Kyoko left the class to meet Masaru. As soon as the coast was clear the rest of students form a circle. "Do you think they're going to fight." A guy with black hair asked.

"Masaru-chan doesn't fight she's rich so she would have hired someone to beat her up for her. After all she's not the type of person you want to mess with."

"Lets just see what will happen." A girl with brown hair said. They all looked at each other and shrugged

"We can't really do anything else."

"Well we might as well watch and see how it turns out." Everyone got up and left the room unaware a figure was behind the door listening to every single word and promptly went into action.

**_P.E. Field_**

Kyoko saw Masaru and walked over to her. She looked up at her through her bangs "You wanted to talk?"

Masaru said nothing as she pulled scissors from behind her back and attempted to cut Kyoko's bangs. At the last moment Kyoko hand reached out and grabbed Masarus wrist, stopping her from anything that she wanted to do. Kyoko twisted Masaru hand making her drop the scissors and screech in pain "You evil witch" She screeched.

Kyoko dropped her hand and took a step back as Masaru took a step forward, raising her fist. Kyoko put her hands on in front of her face hopping to block Masaru fist. When Kyoko felt nothing she removed her hands and looked through her bangs to see Sho holding Masaru wrist. Which, surprise Kyoko she would have never guess Sho would help her.

"What the hell, are you intending to do?." Sho said letting go of Masaru hand.

"S-sho-chan, nothing at all."

"This doesn't seem like nothing to me, tell me the truth." Sho folded his arms, waiting for an answer but Masaru didn't say anything as she was playing with her hair. "Well."Sho said impatiently.

"I was here to teach her a lesson on not to steal somebody else boyfriend and on top of that she even slept with him."

"I neve-." Kyoko got off when something hit her back, hard, she look down to see it was a volleyball.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT CRAP, WE SAW YOU WALKING HOME LIMPING." Kyoko recognize the voice. It was the person who jumped her. "YOU WERE WITH ANOTHER MAN WEREN'T YOU."

"NO, I was...I was."

"You were WHAT sleeping with other people boyfriend at night." The girl who beat her up got a ball from the cart and threw a basketball at her but Sho grab the ball before it hit her face, he wince the impact were harder than he expected.

"Stop this crap."

Sho got pulled back by two tough looking student who grabbed his arm. Sho kept restraining. "Were sorry, Sho-chan she need to be taught a lesson on not to mess around with other people." The group charge at Kyoko, one got Kyoko wrist and twisted behind her back, making her yelp in pain. On the sideline Masaru smirked as she retrieve the scissors and walk toward Kyoko. She bent down to Kyoko height and brought the scissor up to her cheek.

"Got anything else to say or are you too scared." Masaru smirked.

Kyoko didn't speak or even fought back. Masaru got pissed off. "Girls, why don't we see what she look like behind these bang." When she was about to make a move until Kyoko silently chuckle in a sinister way and she gradually got louder. They slowly moved back away until they were in a safe distance from the scary girl.

**"You really are stupid. Do you really think I was afraid."** Kyoko stood up and step toward Masaru who stood there paralyzed. She took the scissor from Masaru hands and did the most shocking thing. She cut her own bangs, she opened her eyes revealing amber eyes that were clouded with anger. Everyone notice the sky suddenly got darker they shivered when they felt an ominous aura coming from Kyoko. **"I was just waiting for you to shut up."**

"Kyoko." Sho muttered her name.

She turn to Sho when she heard the name of her creator. **"Ah, sorry for the late introduction my name is Mio."** Kyoko or Mio introduce herself. **"I'm Kyoko other half." **On the background they saw lighting, everyone quivered in fear.

Masaru finally found her voice. "S-she just a-acting, get her." They move to attack but Mio gave them a cold glare, they stop at their track.

**"Acting...You really think I'm acting, unfortunately for you this isn't an act, Kyoko created me because of her dark past."** Mio explained. **"All the teasing, harassment, lies, and the constant bullying she goes everyday. She would have killed herself but in the end she choose to live on, enduring the pain and sorrow," **She continued on.** "That's going to change now since she created me." **Mio raised the scissor up and pointed it a Masaru.**" All of you will suffer the pain she experience, if you don't want that then I suggest to leave Kyoko alone."** Masaru and the rest of the crew including the one who were holding on to Sho, let go of him and they ran away, leaving Mio and Sho alone.

It started pouring and both of them were soaking wet. Sho stood up and strode over to Mio. **"You should be ashamed of yourself,"** Mio started talking.**"She try her best to support you, yet you betray her."**

"What are you talking about?" Sho asked.

**"You were the reason she ran away, she overheard your conversation with that dog. She trusted you but you broke her poor fragile hearts."** Mio gave him a cold glare.**"She stop trusting others, she even stop believing in love. You were one of the person that abandon her and even though you knew how she felt about you. People like you are disgusting."** Mio walk away from Sho.

Sho watch her disappear before his very eyes as he soaked in all her word. He didn't know Kyoko was affected that badly. He went to chase after her, he believed she went inside to class he headed to Kyoko class.

_**Girls Locker Room**_

Kyoko got in the locker room she place her lean against the wall and slid down to the floor, tears were streaming down her face.'**You did well.'** Mio voice echoed in her head. Kyoko smiled sadly and kept crying, she didn't weep or sobbed she let the tears flow after an hour or so she calmed down, she went to her locker and change into her P.E. uniform. She notice it was almost time for the release bell meaning, she get to go home. She quietly got out of the locker room and headed off to class. The bell rang and student stampede through the hall like a pack of wild animal, though in this case they wanted to hurry home and rest. They didn't notice Kyoko pass by them because she cut her bangs and her eyes showing.

Kyoko retrieve her stuff until Kuon came in."Ah, sorry I thought for sure everyone left. Are you here to retrieve your friend stuff," She didn't say anything and continue put away her material. He observed her and remember the seat belong to Kyoko, he thought that she was one of the student who were bullying Kyoko, but he couldn't put his finger on it the girl look somehow familiar . He remember the today scene when a student name Sho came in soaking wet classroom looking for Kyoko who suddenly disappear. "Uhm, did Ms. Mogami went home early."

She kept her mouth shut and ignore him. After she retrieve her assignments and homework she was about to head outside but there was a wall blocking her path. "Care to tell me where your going."

Kyoko amber eyes looked straight into Kuon sea blue eyes. "Home, sensei." She responded and went around him. Kuon eyes widen, he recognize that voice anywhere.

He turn around to stop her but she was already gone he ruffle his blond hair. A light caught his attention he look down to see a blue-purplish stone that he haven't seen in a long time.

He picked up the stone, 'T_his stone is similar to the one my dad gave me.'_ He look out in the hallway. '_Maybe it belong to her_.' He went to by the window and raise the stone up into the air the color changed. His eyes widen then it all came back to him. _"Corn..Corn...Corn." _There was a sudden pang in his head, he clutch his head hoping for the pain to subside._ "Corn,"_ The word kept repeating itself. "_Corn."_

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Corn please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone. "The little girl two pigtail said wiping her tears away._

_Kuon squeezes his hand before he reach into his pocket. "Kyoko-chan, open your hand." Kyoko did as she was told. Kuon place a blue-purple stone on her hand. Kyoko looked at it dumbfounded."Raise the stone into the light." Kyoko raise the stone up where the sunlight hit and it changed color._

_"Ahh, the color changed." Kyoko said happily with smile upon her face._

_"It's a magic stone."_

_"Magic stone?"_

_"If you're ever sad, raise it up into the light and it will take away your sadness." Kuon said reassuringly. He crouch down to her level and looked into her eyes. "It's also part of me, even if were far apart we will always be connected through this stone, meaning I will always be with you."_

_Kyoko look at the stone, then, she look at Kuon in the eye with warm gaze. "Thank you Corn," She tilted her head to the side."I'll treasure it."_

* * *

Kuon leaned against the window, hearing the rain pour down and went through the facts._ 'When I was little my parent took me to Kyoto, I went to the forest one day and a little girl found me her name was Kyoko Mogami. She was crying that time because her mother wouldn't pay attention to her and she was bullied in school at that time she believed in fairies. _Kuon chuckled. _'A week has pass and I had to return to America, I was about to tell her the truth but I didn't have the gut to break her tiny heart so I gave her a stone my dad gave me for confident.' _He frowned when he remember about the incident. _'All that changed when Rick died and I forgot every thing about my past.' _

Kuon looked at stone and smiled.'_ Kyoko... She sure has changed.' _Kuon thought as he remember their bickering._ 'Then again... I also changed.' _Kuon smirked as he remember his 10-year-old self playing along with Kyoko by the river. '_I wonder if she's going to figure ou_t.

* * *

Kyoko kept running through the rain she needed a place to cry even though she already cried in the girls locker room. She remember today scene and how 'Mio' told them about the way she felt. She saw a forest nearby and went through it.

It was a habit of hers she would always goes into the forest and cry, she remember when she was little she met a boy by the riverside named Corn, she believed in fairies that time but her mother who disown her told her, life isn't a fairy tales so she stop believing. She thought the Corn played along since she was a crybaby and he didn't want to see her cry, so he gave her a stone to cheer her up. Kyoko was still touched and kept the stone with her.

Kyoko was sure she was deep within the forest, she form into a ball and wept she cried out loud thankful that the thunder and rain would cover her cries.

* * *

A/N: Before anyone say anything there's one thing I have to tell the Fanfiction reader out there...

GOMENAZAAAIIII (I'M SOORRRYYY.) I was so busy during the summer I forgot to write the story please forgive me.*Dogeza* I whip up a story for you please enjoy and write reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

**A/N: Gomenazai, gomenazia I didn't have internet for a while and I completely forgot to write a story I'll start right on it so pleeeaasssee forgive me *Bowing head in shame* I promise to try to update more stories so please wait patiently until then and also please check my new story on Kuroko no Basket the name is 'Expect the Unexpected' and write reviews on it please forgive me.**


End file.
